The UC Davis M.I.N.D. (Medical Investigation of Neurodevelopmental Disorders) Institute was founded in 1998 as an interdisciplinary organization to study autism and other neurodevelopmental disorders. This unique collaboration among parents, community leaders, and researchers and clinicians at UC Davis takes a three-pronged approach to solving neurodevelopmental disorders; it brings together resources at UC Davis, from the Sacramento community and from the broader UC system to focus on basic and clinical research, patient treatment, and the education of patients, families and providers. Current activities include: an aggressive recruitment campaign to develop a critical mass of researchers, clinicians and educators; the construction of a campus of five buildings comprising approximately 142,000 sq. ft. of space that will include a comprehensive pediatric clinic, two research buildings, a community center and a laboratory school; and the expansion of an active intramural and extramural research program. The vision of the M.I.N.D. Institute is entirely consistent with the establishment of a translational Center of Excellence in Autism Research as outlined in the Children's Health Act of 2000. However, with the intense activity currently underway at the Institute and our need to incorporate many new Institute faculty into the preparation of a Center grant, we believe that it is premature to submit an application for the December deadline. The Developmental Grants for Autism Centers of Excellence provide a useful mechanism for enabling comprehensive discussion, consultation and decision-making in preparation for submission of such an application in 2002. During the planning year we will focus on defining those areas of translational research and community outreach that the M.I.N.D. Institute is best suited to pursue as an Autism Center of Excellence. A broad-based, twenty member, leadership team will participate in weekly brainstorming sessions to shape the aims of our expected application. Intensive two-day Focus Group sessions, during which consultants will not only present their latest data, but also advise the Institute on such promising areas as Biomarkers Research, Clinical Drug Trials, and Innovative Treatments for Autism, will inform the deliberations of this group. We will pursue collaborative relationships with California State University, Sacramento, and several Sacramento County school districts to establish pilot educational programs for children with autism. Evaluation, selection and implementation of a comprehensive database management system will be a priority for ensuring the seamless flow of information between the Institute's clinical and research efforts. Finally, we will explore the feasibility of using telemedicine technology for clinical care and education in autism.